Click
by InkRain
Summary: It started out as Angel's harmless plan to compile a scrapbook for the Flock. And, as expected, things just went bad to worse from there. My first FanFic, so please read. FAXNESS! 'Cuz what else is there? CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Click

_**A/N:**__ Hello! Chances are pretty close to 100% that I have never met you before. Considering that I just joined FanFiction (two days ago, that is). So. I just wanted to say hi, and that I wouldn't mind you stopping by and saying hi too. Especially if it's a review! lol._

_Anyways, I look forward to meeting you all._

_**Rain**_

**Disclaimer: **I hate these. And you already know what's supposed to go here so why should I? Fine. I don't own MR. Happy?

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Click**_

_Click._

I sighed, long and frustrated.

_Click._

"Angel." I threatened.

_"What?"_ She asked me in my head, not bothering to remove the disposable camera from its perch over her blue eye.

"Angel, you do know – "

_Click._

"You do know how much I hate to have my picture taken, don't you?" I suppressed a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry Max, but I _have_ to get a picture of your wings." She said very a-matter-of-factly. "We _can't_ have a scrapbook if we don't have a picture of your _wings_ in it Max!"

"If you want a picture of my wings, you shouldn't sneak up on me when I'm undressing. Can you _please_ wait… like…. until we are flying?" I searched for a sleeve in the purple-ish, red-ish turtleneck I was putting on. (Iggy claims that it's actually a color called "Maroon". Whatever the heck that is.)

"But _you_ said that we aren't going to be leaving for a few more days." Angel protested, pointing outside. Not that you could see a lot outside to begin with. Snow was plastered to the edges of the window, and the remainder of the window was fogged up with a flurry of the annoying white stuff.

I sighed.

"Well. You're just going to have to wait a few more days then."

"But –"

"And be sure you do something with those pictures when we get them developed." I said as I kicked my backpack into a more suitable corner. "The last thing I need is a picture of me in my bra in the Flock's scrapbook."

She looked down-trodden for a moment, but then her angelic expression returned and she bounced over to hug me. She snagged a belt loop on my jeans and hugged my waist, which was a little lower than shoulder level for her.

"Okay Max." She said.

I placed a kiss on the top of her head among her bouncy blonde curls.

And sure enough, a moment later she was skipping out the door, disposable camera in hand.

_Click._

"Angel." I threatened again, but she was already gone.

I waited until I heard a door slam, declaring that Angel had arrived in the boy's room, before I headed back over to the window.

The blizzard outside had been a constant problem for about four days now. And still counting. (I know four days doesn't sound like a lot… But let's stick _you_ in a hotel for four days in the middle of a blizzard and see how _you_ like it.) We were lucky to find this hotel before the storm actually hit, but the Gasman, Nudge, and Angel were all pretty disappointed to find out that it actually had an outdoor pool. And outdoor isn't really an option right now.

So – in other words – boredom was pretty quick to take over.

But on the subject of Angel: You may be wondering why Angel has a camera, where she got it, and what she is doing with it.

Well.

Just a few days ago, (when we were in a warmer climate – why we ever left there I will never know) Angel discovered that she couldn't remember Ari before he went Eraser. Not that I blame her, she was really young back then. But that was all Angel needed to convince her that she needed to compile a huge scrap book. The _Flock's_ Scrapbook. That way, she would never forget anything, ever again. (Although… I can't even imagine why she would want to remember being chased by evil wolf-creatures and robots… hiding in a hotel in a blizzard… running from who-knows-what-now…)

I heard muffled complaints coming from the other room. Apparently I'm not the only one here that doesn't like to have my picture taken. I smiled to myself.

Outside, the wind roared with an especially powerful blast, pelting snow into the already freezing window.

We're sitting ducks. Out here in the middle of Colorado (a.k.a. Nowhere) in a hotel during a blizzard that I can't even imagine flying through. If _anything _was to come and attack us now we –

Something rasped on the door.

I leapt up, heart racing, and accidentally hit my face on the window. Falling back, I grabbed for support. But simply ended up plopping onto my lumpy backpack. _Lumpy_ backpack. Not soft.

It rasped on the door again.

"Housekeeping!"

I just sat there. Feeling too stunned and too embarrassed to actually answer the door.

"Wow." I said out loud, laughing at my own stupidity. I really needed to quit dwelling on things like being attacked. Otherwise things like _this_ become more and more likely to happen. And I'm pretty jumpy as it is!

A moment later, I heard keys rattling at the door, and a surprisingly young brunette walked in.

"Oh!" She noticed me by the wall. "I'm so sorry! I thought I heard something, but I didn't think anyone was here."

"It's okay. I was just about to leave anyway." I lied.

"Oh." She pulled her bulky cart into my room. "Okay then."

In the hallway I could hear the muffled sounds of Angel's tyranny coming from the boy's room, so I decided to head over in that direction.

_Click._

"Angel! Stop it already! You're giving me a headache!" Iggy declared from a chair in the far corner of the room. "I've seen enough white flashes to last a life-time!"

"Oh stop it!" Angel was practically purring. "It's not _that_ bad."

_Click._

"Ugghhh!" Iggy hid his face in a pillow.

"Okay Angel. I think that's enough now." I announced in the doorway.

"Hi Max! Can we order some room service? I'm really, really, really hungry. Although you probably already knew that. That's why I asked –"

_Click._

" – for some room service food. I wonder what I should get this time! Their chicken nuggets are good, but I kinda feel like a cheeseburger with –"

_Click._

" – fries. I wonder if the fries can come with ketchup and –"

"Okay. I think that's enough." I said, rubbing my creased forehead. "Just order something. I don't care."

"Okay!" Nudge skipped over to the phone.

_Click._

"And didn't I already say that was enough with the camera?" I held my hand out for the device.

Angel sighed, but surrendered her weapon of torture.

"Thanks Angel. I promise to give it back later." I placed yet another kiss on her head. "I think that everyone just needs a little break right now. Okay?"

She looked indecisive for a moment, but made up her mind pretty quickly. "Okay! Can I order some food too, Max?"

"Sure. Whatever you want."

And with that she was gone, running over to join Nudge in adding to the already horribly long list of foods.

"Is she done?" Iggy asked, still huddling under a pillow.

"Yup. Where's the Gasman and Fang?" I said looking around. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"Gazzy's taking a shower, and I'm not sure where Fnick is. He's vanished."

"Oh! Max! Do you think the steak would taste any good if I put ketchup on it? I mean, who eats steak with ketchup on it? Everybody has steak sauce with their steak. That's why they call it steak sauce, duh. I wonder if I should try it. With ketchup, I mean. What do you think, Max?" Nudge interrupted.

My brain paused for a moment, trying it's best to register what she had just said.

"Umm. You can try it if you want." I finally said.

"I think you should!" Angel announced.

I turned back to Iggy.

"I think I'm going to try to find Fang." I said.

"Good luck with that." He reached out and touched the corner of my shirt. "Oh. And I like your _maroon_ sweater."

I rolled my eyes. (A habit. Even though I knew he couldn't see that.

Stumbling out the door of the guy's room, I figured out that the maid was still working on my room. I guess that rules out one room.

I closed my eyes, and simply listened. A ragged breathing was coming from somewhere to my left. I turned on my foot and snapped a picture in that direction. I hope I got the right direction. I stopped, listening to double-check.

Yup. He's over there all right.

"So… If I develop this film, you will show up in it, right?" I said as I rolled the counter on the bottom of the camera.

"Not funny Max." Fang's silhouette-like form suddenly appeared against the tacky off-white walls of the hotel.

"Wow. The hallway. I thought you were a little more creative than that." I said as I took a seat beside him to lean against the wall.

"Yeah. I guess. But it's better than on top of a backpack." He agreed.

I almost blushed.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, slightly flustered at his omnipresent-ness.

He simply shrugged.

Figures. He won't tell me.

It became really quiet then. As it usually does when you have a conversation with Fang.

"Don't worry though." Fang finally said. "I feel like a sitting duck, too."

I sent him a confirming look. The kind that said "I totally agree with you."… except… maybe without the "totally".

I heard the door to the boy's room creak open, and Angel darted out of the room.

"Oh, there you are!" Angel squealed. "I was looking all over for you Fang! Max, can I have my camera back now?"

"No." Fang said rather bluntly.

"Sure honey." I gave it back to her with a smirk. "Have fun."

Fang shot me a look – not that I saw it – but I could feel it burn on the back of my neck. And it wasn't the "I totally agree with you either look" either.

"Thanks Max! I'll be good. I promise."

I couldn't halt a confused look on my face.

"I know you'll be good, honey."

_Click._

"Um. Okay then." I started walking away.

And that was when I heard it. The infamous sound of a loading gun.

_Click._

Crap.

I ducked just in time to dodge the first bullet, and barely enough to miss the second.

Angel screamed, and I heard her drop something.

I already knew this was going to happen. It always does. Why shouldn't it happen now?

I looked over to see Fang shielding my baby, guiding her back into the room she came from.

Suddenly, Erasers poured into the hallway. They growled and snapped at each other, firing guns every which way.

Yup. They were Erasers all right. But weren't all of the Erasers dead?

Another bullet whizzed by me, this time missing me by inches.

No. I'll have to worry about that later. There is no time now, and there are much more important matters to fret about.

For example:

We were under attack.

And, to top that off:

We were trapped.


	2. White

**A/N: **_Start sending in the plot ideas! I'm ready!_

_**Rain**_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**White**_

"Fang!" I yelled, not even looking back. "Get the others!"

"Got it!"

I waited for about two more seconds, but then backed into the door of the boy's room.

"Atendance!" I yelled.

"Here!" I heard Nudge.

"Here!" Echoed Angel.

"Same!" Gazzy was just out of the shower.

"Here." Fang.

"Cheeseburger!" Iggy announced.

A forth, and a fifth bullet made dusty holes in the walls. I watched as more troops of burly Erasers leapt out of a room three doors down, all growling obnoxiously and firing guns every which direction.

Shoot. Now there's more. We couldn't possibly take on that many.

I slammed our door, and leaned against it.

"How many of them are there?" I heard Iggy whisper.

"I'm not sure." I evaluated. "Fifteen? Perhaps twenty?"

"They must be young. They have no clue what they are doing." I heard Fang say.

"Now what?" Nudge squeaked.

I heard the housekeeping scream. The Erasers must have reached her room. It's only going to take them a few more moments to get here.

And so, with no choices left, I made one of my infamous snappy decisions.

I clenched my fist.

"Open the window." I announced.

"Wait. What?" Gazzy said.

Fang looked at me with worry. "But the blizz-"

"Open the window! We need to get out of here!"

The door behind me was hit with something huge, nearly sending me flying off of it.

"Hurry up!"

The just nodded, and while everybody gathered their backpacks, Fang and Iggy pried open the window.

Another bang to the door.

Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel crammed over to the window to help.

It all took about three seconds.

"Let's hit it!" Iggy announced finally.

Another hit to the door.

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were the first out, and instantly vanished in the flurry. And as Iggy jumped, Fang looked back at me.

Yet another hit to the door.

"Just go!" I hissed.

He jumped.

I ran.

Two piercing bullets found their mark on my arm and back, leaving me screaming as I leapt out the window.

And then I was free.

At least, free from the Erasers. Now the blizzard had complete control. And to be honest, I couldn't decide which was worst.

"Fang!" I screamed into the wind.

"Max!" I heard another scream. It sounded like Nudge.

"Nudge? You there?" I honed in on her sound.

Snow pelted me on the face, and made it almost impossible to find anybody. But I searched the best I could for any sign of the others.

"Iggy!" I heard the Gasman yell.

"Hey Gazzy." An even more faint voice reached me.

Good. Gazzy and Iggy found each other.

"I found Fang!" Nudge announced, coming out from somewhere behind me. "Where's Angel?"

Angel.

I panicked.

"Angel!"

"Angel!" Iggy yelled.

"Is that you Angel?" The Gasman yelled.

A bullet whizzed past me, missing Nudge by inches. She fell back with a scream.

Apparently not. The Erasers must be following us.

"Angel!" I yelled again.

Another bullet came whizzed by, and sent me off spinning.

Why was I so dizzy?

I looked at my shoulder.

Crap.

Blood was coming out of the bullet wound and practically pouring onto my arm and my wing. Wait. That's a separate wound on my wing. When did I get that?

Feeling unbearably dizzy, I fell quite a few feet into the white.

Was that white the snow, or me passing out?

"Max!" I heard Fang.

Where was he?

Where was Angel?

Everything was going fuzzy around the edges.

Where was I?

"Fang!" I yelled with my last bit of energy.

And sure enough, a pair of ropy warm arms caught me by the waist, and flipped me over to hold me closer.

The furious hiss of the wind died down, and the edges of my sight grew fuzzier.

And then there was white.

WHITENESSWHITENESSWHITENESSWHITENESSWHITENESSWHITENESS…..

"Is she going to be okay?"

"For the last time. I. Don't. Know."

"I really hope she's okay. I really, really, do. I can't imagine what we would ever do without her. Are you sure that you got all of the bullets out Ig? I know you told me that you did, and that she just looks so bloody because the cold makes her blood run faster, but what if she has another bullet in her leg? Did you che –"

"Nudge?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Don't be so mean, Fang! I know you're frustrated or mad or whatever but don't be mad at me! I just want to be extra careful. I know it would be horrible to loose Max no matter what, so it doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"What? Actually… Nevermind."

"Hey guys! I think she's waking up."

"Really? That would be so cool! If she would just wake up I wouldn't have to be so –"

"Nudge?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Ig? Is that you?" I mumbled, trying to pry my eyes open.

"No." Iggy said sarcastically.

I rolled my half-lidded eyes, trying to sit up.

"Don't move! You lost a lot of blood, and I don't want you wearing down on the energy you have left." Iggy pushed me back down, gently of course.

"Where are we?" I asked, ignoring his complaints.

"In yet _another_ hotel." Iggy observed.

"Yeah! And this one has an indoor pool!" Gazzy described.

"Where's Angel?" I persisted.

"Right here." Angel hummed.

"Good. So we're all here?" I asked.

A chorus of "Yup" s and '"That's right" s was all it took to calm my nerves.

"Oh, Max! I'm so glad you decided to wake up! I was so worried. I was beginning to get on Fang's nerves too! You should have seen his face when we go here! He looked so scared, Max! And that's what scared me. If Fang was scared, then it's never a good sign. I thought you were dead for a second, but I'm so, so, so sorry about even thinking – "

"Nudge?" Fang said.

"What."

"Shut up."

And then it was really quiet. For a moment.

"Who wants to go to the pool?!" Nudge suddenly blurted.

"I do!" Angel leapt.

"Ditto!" The Gasman.

"I'll go. I guess." Iggy.

"Wait!" Angel interrupted. "Only if it's okay with Max though!"

They all turned to me.

Yup. They have left me no choices.

"Have fun guys. I'm going to be here for a while." I smiled weakly.

"Yes!"

"Let's go!"

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy ran out of the room, practically dragging Iggy behind them, who wasn't nearly as enthusiastic.

Fang got up too, and started walking to another door, probably the bathroom.

"Hey, Fang." I pushed up with my arms a little, just so I could see him.

"What?" He turned around to face me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

He was quiet.

"Not long." He finally answered, and started walking again.

"Okay. And how long is 'not long'?" I persisted.

"Um." He considered.

"The truth?" I mentioned.

"Okay! Only 7 hours."

I nearly gasped.

"_Only _7 hours?!"

"I'm going to go take a shower." He said when he finally reached the door.

"Fang! Hold on. I'm not done with you –"

And he closed the door.

"Humpf!" I lowered myself to the pillow again.

Those Erasers. I could just picture the looks on their faces.

Where did they come from? Itex, probably. But weren't they all supposed to be dead.

I shivered. Why was it so cold?

I lowered the covers a little, to discover that my maroon sweater was in tatters, and had little squares cut into the back where Iggy had to cut it so he could reach my bullet wounds.

Maroon. What a funny word.

I laughed to myself and looked back down.

I hope Angel didn't take a picture of me in _this_, or I would have to make her burn that –

The camera. Angel's camera!

(_I ducked just in time to dodge the first bullet, and barely enough to miss the second._

_Angel screamed, and I heard her drop something._)

The camera! It was in the hotel!

I nearly leapt out of the bed, before my lovely looking wounds complained about the stress.

Who could possibly find it? The Erasers?

(_"Is that you Angel?" The Gasman yelled._

_A bullet whizzed past me, missing Nudge by inches. She fell back with a scream._

_Apparently not. The Erasers must be following us._)

No! The erasers followed us. Who else was there?

I raked my brain for any other possibilities.

(_It rasped on the door again._

"_Housekeeping!"_)

I stumbled out of bed, despite the pain that it caused my back and shoulder, and made my way to Fang's laptop.

Whipping up the internet, I prayed to any god out there. Any god would do! Just don't have –

**FEATHERS OR PHONIES?**

**A maid of the Comfort Inn hotel of Vail, Colorado reported having seen a violet fight between what she called "…Werewolves and Angels." Although she plans on keeping her name unanimous, a camera she found yielded more evidence than what could ever be imagined…**

I scrolled through the rest of the article, feeling too delirious to read it all now.

Not that it really even mattered. There was something on the page of much more importance. Or should I say "somethings".

The pictures.

Pictures of the flock.

All of us.

…_Crap?_

**A/N: **_Start sending in the plot ideas! I'm ready!_


End file.
